bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Warriors (AU:WS)
Dragon Warriors is the first episode in ''Bakugan'''' AU: Wavern's Story'' and the first of various episodes named after the Japanese Episode Names from the original show. The episode was first published as Brawl 1 on December 15, 2018, just a mere 8 days before the release of Bakugan Battle Planet's Anime. If you haven't read the episode yet, then you can follow the link, here. Plot Wavern and Naga visit the center of Vestroia's Universe to try and take a good look at the two cores that control the balance of their place. However, Naga accidentally gets absorbed into the Silent Core, causing the Infinity Core to collide with Wavern. Dan Kuso, and his friend Ryo, however, are challenged to a battle by Akira, which was a set up for Dan to face Shuji, Akira's older brother. In the middle of the battle, Dan meets Wavern when a sudden wave of Negative Energy, or Minus Power, started affecting the battle. Brawls Dan Kuso vs Shuji Dan and Shuji place down their first Gate Cards. TURN 01 * Shuji plays Darkus Juggernoid onto his own Gate Card. * Juggernoid Power Level: 280Gs TURN 02 * Dan plays Pyrus Saurus onto his own Gate Card. * Saurus Power Level: 280Gs TURN 03 * Shuji plays Darkus Stinglash onto Saurus' card. * Stinglash Power Level: 330Gs * Dan activates the Gate Card, Field of Lava. * Saurus: 280 -> 330 * Shuji activates an Ability Card, Merge Shield. * Stinglash: 330 -> 380 * Stinglash wins the Battle. * Dan's Bakugan Remaining: 3 -> 2 * Shuji HSP: 0 -> 200 TURN 04 * Dan plays Pyrus Serpenoid onto Juggernoid's card. * Serpenoid Power Level: 320Gs * Shuji activates the Gate Card. * Dan activates an Ability Card, Backfire. * GATE CARD NULLIFIED. * Serpenoid wins the Battle. * Shuji's Bakugan Remaining: 3 -> 2 * Dan HSP: 0 -> 200 TURN 05 * Both Brawlers play a New Gate Card onto the field by force. * Shuji plays Darkus Stinglash onto Dan's Gate Card. TURN 06 * Dan plays Pyrus Serpenoid onto Stinglash's Card. * Dan activates an Ability Card, Fire Judge. * Serpenoid: 320 -> 420 * Shuji activates an Ability Card, Vortex Dark Flame. * Stinglash: 330 -> 430 * Dan activates the Gate Card, Quartet Battle. * BATTLE PAUSED TURN 07 * Minus Power affects Turn Order. Dan and Shuji also obtain Wavern and Fear Ripper respectively. * Dan plays Pyrus Wavern onto Quartet Battle. * Wavern Power Level: 350 * Combined Team Total: 770 TURN 08 * Shuji plays Darkus Fear Ripper onto Quartet Battle * Fear Ripper Power Level: 330 * Combined Team Total: 760 * BATTLE RESUMES * Shuji plays an Ability Card, Slash Zero * Fear Ripper: 330 -> 410 * Shuji's Team: 760 -> 840 * Dan plays an Ability Card, Boosted Dragon * Wavern: 350 -> 450 * Dan's Team: 770 -> 870 * Serpenoid Force Outs Stinglash * Wavern Fire Blasts Fear Ripper * Serpenoid and Wavern win the Battle. (Team Total: 30Gs Higher) * Shuji's Bakugan Remaining: 2 -> 0 * Dan HSP: 200 -> 600 FINAL RESULTS: Dan Kuso wins | Shuji loses Differences WARNING, the following is considered a Spoiler for the chapter. If you haven't read it yet, please do to understand what you're about to see. * Sub-Terra is changed to Aurelus to match with the release of Bakugan Battle Planet. * The first brawl between Dan and Shuji is cut from this episode. * Wavern follows Naga into the Pyrus Landscape instead of Drago. * Ryo isn't introduced as a Background Character like in the original show. * The Gauntlets from New Vestroia appear as a Main Gimmick 52 Show Episodes early. * The second brawl between Dan and Shuji is modified to show that Shuji is actually a competent brawler instead of lackluster like in the Anime. * Naga is openly excited about seeing the Center of Vestroia without showing any evil intentions. * Wavern is the first of several upcoming Bakugan that have a more chibified version of themselves when not in battle. While some of Unknown Tale's friends speculate it's a reference to Ash's Pikachu in Pokemon, he said "Don't count on it being anything like that in later episodes." Category:Episodes Category:Wavern's Story